


Curiouser and Curiouser

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-27
Updated: 2001-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is slowly becoming evil and Dr. Hamilton builds a machine that creates a gateway into other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

## Curiouser and Curiouser

by Bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Altiverse 1.0 

Part I 

Curiouser and Curiouser 

By Bitmaxmouse 

(note: I had posted this earlier in the groups, but I wanted it to be in the Archives also... so this is sort of like a re-posting. AND!!!! This will become a LoC so don't worry about it, this part is only to start off this story.) 

* * *

Lex had invested in STAR labs for over a few years now, after Lex had invested in STAR labs for a few months, he decided that Mr. Hamilton could use better resources and equipment for his research. So, Lex sent him to do his work there. For the last few months Hamilton was secretly using the STAR lab's funding (which was Lex's money) on other things that weren't related to the meteors.

Dr. Hamilton wearily looked down on the computer parts that he was currently soldering together, it was the finishing touch to his little project. Earlier today, Lex had called on the phone angrily yelling at him for using his money on worthless projects that he wasn't assigned to do in the first place. Dr. Hamilton sighed, he had come up with the equation to make this machine work while he was asleep a long time ago, the equation worked and he found a deep urge within to create this machine. He had spent months secretly creating his device, it was small at first, but it grew bigger and eventually was very noticeable, someone had reported to Lex that Hamilton was working on this strange machine. Lex had visited him two days ago and he looked over the machine, Lex looked interested in it so he let Hamilton finish the project and after he was done he had to show it to Lex. But if the machine didn't work, it would be torn down immediately and the expenses used to build the machine would come out of Dr. Hamilton's paycheck. 

* * *

Dr. Hamilton finally placed the computer chip into the side of the machine, it should work now. Dr. Hamilton called Lex. 

Lex was in the middle of a conversation with the Kents, he was offering them another proposition, Lionel was also there trying to talk the Kents into loaning money from the Luthors. The Luthors were losing, the Kents were dead set on not borrowing a loan from them. Clark had slowly stopped hanging out with Lex a months ago, when he realized that Lex was becoming more vindictive thanks to the visits from his ex-girlfriend. Victoria and Lionel brought out the worst in Lex, and since lately they had made sure to constantly visit Lex, Lex was straying toward the dark side, he was becoming more like his father now. 

Lex spoke angrily into the phone, "What do you want?! I'm busy." 

Dr. Hamilton, with unease in his voice replied, "I'm done with the machine, I was wondering whether you'd like to see the test run." 

Lex growled, "Fine! But, I'm bringing the Kents and my father over, you interrupted our business discussion. That machine had betters do something, or else my father and I will have your head." 

"Yes sir", Hamilton gulped and silently prayed. 

* * *

The Kents and the Luthors walked into the lab in silence, their footsteps gave a resounding echo. Lionel was peeved at the moment, he couldn't believe that his son had spent money on labs that made stupid experiments and never really came out with anything good that would profit them.

Dr. Hamilton was currently standing in the middle of a huge spacious part of the experimental lab, he was slightly trembling, he knew the wrath of the Luthors very well. 

Dr. Hamilton stuttered, "u-u-um here's the machine..." 

"Well could you tell us what it does, or did we spend money on nothing?" Lionel asked in a hostile voice. 

"Uh.. I'm not too sure myself. It was just an idea.. I guess. It works, but I don't know what it's suppose to do." 

Lex was becoming bored, "Well, why don't you turn on your machine and we'll see." 

The Kents were standing next the Luthors, but they were standing apart from them at the same time. Clark whispered to his dad, "I have a weird feeling about this." 

"You're not the only one son." Jonathan replied. He then turned his attention back to Dr. Hamilton who was now turning on the controls, the machine made a soft humming sound that grew louder. A liquid mirror-like substance formed in between the gates of the machine. After standing there for a few minutes, nothing else happened. Finally Lex spoke up, " Nothing is happening, I want to see it gone tomorrow, now turn it off." 

"Please Mr. Luthor a little longer, I'm still trying to figure out what the mirror-substance is suppose to do. You can't just expect me to stop now. I still need to see what it does." 

Lex was now really mad that Dr. Hamilton was disobeying his orders, "You've already had your chance, I want it off NOW!" 

As Lex yelled out the last of his sentence, a person from the other side of the portal screamed as he was pulled into the room from the other side of the substance. The person collapsed into the ground unconscious. 

The stranger wore a worn black sweatshirt with the hood up, covering most of his head. His pants were loose khakis cargo pants and he also had a pair of Vans on. In one hand he gripped the handle to a huge duffel bag and in the other hand he was holding onto the strap to the hard guitar case that was swung over his shoulder. He was sprawled out sideways, so no one could see his face hidden under the hood. 

Clark rushed over to the stranger's side to see if he was okay. Lex slowly followed Clark and hesitantly approached the limp person, for all he knew it could be anyone: a killer or .... or just a normal person. Clark reached out to the person's shoulder and flipped him onto his back, so they could see his face. 

Clark jumped and gasped in surprise. Lionel's and Jonathan's eyes widened in an expression that could pass for horror. Martha put her hand up to cover her mouth and she gasped. Lex's brows furrowed in a troubled expression. Finally Lex said out loud, "What the hell?!" 

The unconscious stranger was Lex. 


End file.
